072514EddyLily
10:42:11 -- galliardTartarol0gist GT began pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 22:42 -- 10:42:18 CG: =()GAH! > 10:42:20 CG: =()Another one!> 10:42:24 CG: =()Why am i getting so many!!!> 10:42:38 GT: I have no idea! 10:42:43 CG: =()Oh uh... Hi.> 10:42:50 CG: =()Who might you be and how did you get my handle?> 10:43:05 CG: =()All I know is leaving it around some game sites and forums.> 10:43:12 GT: Lily, and I have my sources. 10:43:29 CG: =()...I'll just take that as a good enough answer.> 10:43:39 GT: They are very secret and awe-inspiring sources, don't worry. 10:43:52 GT: The most secret and awe-inspiring, in fact. 10:43:58 CG: =()Not like anything else is stranger. I get this weird prefix and suffix and dreams of wars and yellow golden pajamas...> 10:44:08 CG: =()But...I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Eddy Malloy.> 10:44:11 CG: =()Who might you be?> 10:44:28 GT: Lily! 10:44:33 CG: =()...Oh right you said that!> 10:44:40 CG: =()Sorry. My head's jumbled up trying to sort things out.> 10:44:47 GT: Things, eh? 10:44:57 CG: =()Between the FLARP games and this dream thing going on and the raffle for SBase...> 10:45:22 GT: Ooh, sBASE! You're playing that too? 10:45:35 GT: What an incredibly unlikely coincidence! 10:45:46 CG: =()...You too?> 10:45:54 CG: =()Huh.> 10:45:54 GT: Me too! 10:45:59 CG: =()What do you do for a living?> 10:46:10 GT: Science. 10:46:24 CG: =()sorry I'm just rolling my eyes for a bit hearing that.> 10:46:33 CG: =()I know one who's philisophical and another who's an engineering nut.> 10:46:40 CG: =()in a good way actually.> 10:46:53 GT: Pffhaha, really? 10:47:08 CG: =()Really really.> 10:47:40 GT: Really REALLY really? 10:47:52 CG: =()Aaaaaaare you okay?> 10:48:28 GT: Really reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea - yeah? 10:49:17 CG: =()Oh boy.> 10:49:27 CG: =()I can point you to a few people who come off as sciency. > 10:50:45 CG: =()I got a friend I'm in a band with who goes by anaximandersTrepidation, another friend who writes stories named cynicalCompositions, and a friend who's a spy by galimatiasArguria.> 10:50:53 CG: =()they're my bandmates.> 10:51:17 CG: =()We're going post-progressive rock with emphasis on mindblowing philosophy and mental enlightenment.> 10:51:43 GT: That sounds very confusing and therefore is probably impressive in the music world. 10:51:55 CG: =()Yeah I'm hoping for that too...> 10:52:39 CG: =()I'm also looking for a drummer or bass player for our group.> 10:53:40 GT: I don't really play anything, sorry. 10:53:51 CG: =()If you know anyone who does, lemme know. It'll help a lot.> 10:54:35 GT: Will do! 10:55:38 GT: So your last name's Malloy, yeah? Any relation to AURA Malloy? 10:55:51 CG: =()...YES that's my author of a mother.> 10:56:03 GT: Called itttttttttttt. 10:56:29 CG: =()Then I'll just say that my father is jossik Katarn.> 10:56:41 CG: =()I'd rather be honest enough as is and also lay out I'm a half-troll.> 10:57:01 GT: Ain't nothing wrong with that. 10:57:14 CG: =()Good. > 10:58:41 CG: =()Well it's nice to meet your aquaintance and I grow more curious about your 'methods'.> 10:58:58 GT: Hoo hoo hoo, yes. 10:59:00 GT: My methods. 10:59:14 CG: =()Which is?> 10:59:52 GT: SECRETS. 11:00:11 GT: Secrets and LIES, my acquaintancebuddy. 11:00:18 CG: =()...> 11:00:29 CG: =()Am I the ONLY ONE WHO'S TRYING TO BE HONEST?!> 11:00:43 GT: Hey, everything I've said has been the truth! 11:00:47 CG: =()> >> 11:00:51 CG: =()Well you get what I mean.> 11:00:52 GT: You know, like, TONS about me. 11:01:01 GT: My first name! 11:01:14 GT: And that I don't know how to play drums OR bass! 11:01:33 CG: =()I know you're lily, I know you found my alias through your own methods you refuse to tell me, I know you don't want to tell me about yourself because you're as secretive as my friend GA.> 11:02:08 GT: The spy, yeah? 11:02:24 CG: =()Yes. He has his reasons.> 11:02:32 GT: Just as I have mine. 11:02:37 GT: Though I am sadly not a spy. 11:02:44 CG: =()You speak of Science.> 11:02:51 GT: Yessss. 11:02:52 CG: =()Which means you don't believe in magic?> 11:02:58 GT: No? 11:03:03 CG: =()...Really?> 11:03:36 GT: Magic is a brand of science all its own! 11:03:47 CG: =()...Huh.> 11:03:51 GT: A FASCINATING brand of science, I might add. 11:03:55 CG: =()Well I know someone who believes in magic being unexplainable though.> 11:05:01 GT: Pff. 11:05:17 GT: Everything has an explanation. 11:05:26 CG: =()But you still believe in magic.> 11:05:38 GT: Yep! 11:06:08 CG: =()Well alright. I can see if I can let my magic friend know about you myself.> 11:06:48 CG: =()If I have permission to give your handle to them.> 11:06:59 GT: Ohoho, permission. 11:07:00 GT: So fancy. 11:07:39 CG: =()I prefer to be as polite and respectful as possible.> 11:09:18 GT: I prefer to keep people on their toes. 11:09:33 CG: =()If I'm kept any more on my toes as it is I'll probably break each one of them.> 11:09:52 GT: Don't do that. That hurts. 11:10:26 CG: =()kaaw fro ys E tuehk drec...> 11:11:11 GT: Caesar shift cipher, E's probably I from the capitalization... 11:11:16 GT: Onnnnnne sec. 11:11:35 CG: =()Wa-what?> 11:13:46 GT: Pff. 11:13:51 GT: Dunno. 11:13:55 GT: Maybe you just like me. 11:13:59 CG: =()O O..> 11:14:03 CG: =()D...Did you just translate that?> 11:14:18 GT: Seemed a simple enough code. 11:14:36 CG: =()Okay I think I'm getting a bit confused.> 11:14:55 CG: =()But I dunno if I have the chance to understand it.> 11:15:26 GT: It was just a Caesar Shift cipher shifted 4 times, right? 11:15:36 CG: =()...Errr YEAH.> 11:15:41 CG: =()Definitely not...> 11:15:49 CG: =()...Okay I'll just say it, it's Al Bhed from final fantasy 10.> 11:16:37 GT: Oh, okay. 11:17:07 CG: =()You'd have to have played the game to get the idea.> 11:17:11 GT: Seems kind of lazy on the developer's part to make a language just by coding English. 11:17:24 CG: =()Lazy? LAZY???> 11:17:40 CG: =()You have any idea how hard it was to come up with different pronounciations for them as well?> 11:18:05 CG: =()From A to Z it's all detailed into different sylables and verbal sounds.> 11:18:21 CG: =()The rearrangement of letters is just for written text.> 11:18:30 GT: That seems like needless overcompensation. 11:20:30 CG: =()I was young back then. When I played it as a turn based strategy game mindset I was enthralled with the language.> 11:20:41 CG: =()My mom made a hobby of languages and making them up so I wanted to try too.> 11:20:56 CG: =()But playing the game so long at that age sort of got me fluent in it without knowing it.> 11:21:37 GT: Yeah, I know that feel. 11:22:02 CG: =()Well either way, i've been a real time and turn base strategy player majorly, and bought games that had elements of them as well to treat them as such.> 11:23:56 CG: =()I'm about planning and being analytical with myself, but lately it's been a problem with people relations.> 11:24:01 CG: =()Even for someone like myself...> 11:25:25 GT: You said something about getting mobbed by people, yeah. 11:25:43 CG: =()I've gotten to know eleven people so far, which includes yourself.> 11:26:25 GT: That many? This early? 11:26:28 GT: Hot damn. 11:26:37 CG: =()...What do you mean 'this early'?> 11:27:25 GT: I'm gonna assume all the people you've been contacted by so far plan on playing sBASE? 11:27:44 CG: =()Yes.> 11:29:07 GT: My earlier statement stands. 11:29:55 GT: Maybe it's DESTINY. 11:30:00 CG: =()... Hmm... or fate.> 11:30:13 CG: =()... I'll drop your name off to someone in that relation...> 11:30:20 CG: =()Now you got me curious.> 11:30:46 GT: Goodness me, so free with my handle, Mr. Malloy. 11:30:58 GT: I'll be a social butterfly in no time. 11:31:28 CG: =()Heh. If it means you get in contact with people you need to...then I guess it wasn't coincidence you picked me out of everyone else.> 11:31:42 CG: =()For now, talk to the ones I spoke of in my band. Know them first.> 11:31:50 CG: =()It'll be a sample of the company I keep.> 11:32:42 GT: Can't wait! 11:33:13 CG: =()I have to go. But I imagine you'll want me to be in contact ... > 11:33:36 GT: That'd be awesome, yeah. 11:33:46 CG: =()Well alright. You're welcome to message me anytime.> 11:35:03 GT: Again, will do! 11:35:17 CG: =()See you soon.> 11:35:21 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering galliardTartarol0gist GT at 23:35 --